Our invention relates to a dual-visor assembly for use with a helmet such as that worn by a crew member of a military aircraft.
Dual-visor assemblies for helmets are known in the art. In one such assembly, an inner visor and an outer visor are received for independent sliding movement along tracks in a housing outboard of the helmet shell between lowered positions in front of the wearer's face and raised positions clear of the wearer's face. Such an assembly has an appreciable weight, which is undesirably concentrated near the front of the helmet. In addition, the housing cover reduces the wearer's peripheral vision, particularly at the ten o'clock, twelve o'clock and two o'clock positions. Finally, the housing cover and the screws used in its assembly may scratch the aircraft canopy.